Adolescence
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Sebuah lagu untuk mencerminkan kedua sahabat sejak kecil itu. Faith Shipping. RnR please


**ULANGAN BEJAT NAN LAKNAT PUN BERAKHIR! HOREEE! *terdengar lagu 'We Are The Champion' dari kejauhan. balon udara berterbangan* #PLAK PLAK PLAK**  
**mumpung lagi demen demennya sama Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, akhirnya bikin Faith Shipping (YuseixAki) gak tau deh ada Faith Shipper di Indonesia atau enggak. pasrah sama takdir nasib -.-**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's and Vocaloid.  
**

**

* * *

Adolescence**

Yusei Fudo berjalan menuju rumah teman lamanya, lebih tepatnya, rumah teman semasa kecilnya ; Akiza Izinski. Dia berjanji pada gadis itu akan menginap semalaman di rumahnya untuk latihan berduel dengannya, ayahnya tidak pernah bisa berduel dengan Akiza karena dia selalu sibuk. Lagi pula, dia sudah dapat izin dari orang tua Akiza.

Yusei mengetuk pintu rumah Akiza dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa dia lebih memilih mengetuk pintu daripada menekan bel rumah Akiza.

Pintu terbuka. Ibu Akiza muncul dari balik pintu. Tersenyum padanya.

"Yusei! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Seru Ibu Akiza sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar untuknya. "Ya, tante, sudah lama sekali." Yusei menyetujui. "Tapi aku tidak terlihat tua, kan?" Ibu Akiza menyentuh pipinya perlahan, berusaha membuktikan tidak ada kerut di pipi mulusnya.

Yusei hanya tertawa kecil.

"mencari Akiza ya?" Tebak Ibu Akiza. Yusei mengangguk pelan dan berpikir, _'bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya kemarin?'_

"oh? Yusei sudah datang?"

Yusei menoleh kearah suara itu dan menelan ludah. Akiza, dengan piyama merah muda yang cocok dengan rambut merah keunguannya, berjalan kearahnya.

Akiza yang kini sudah bukan seperti dulu, manis, menggemaskan, dan... pendek. Walaupun sampai sekarang dia masih manis dan menggemaskan, tapi kini tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya.

"Yusei! Kenapa lama sekali?" Keluh Akiza, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "maaf! Kau tahu kan aku agak sibuk!" Kata Yusei sambil tertawa kecil.

Akiza hanya memutar bola matanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ibu, apa Ibu jadi pergi malam ini?" Tanya Akiza, mengalihkan mata cokelatnya dari Yusei.

"oh, tentu~ aku tidak bisa membiarkan ayahmu berpesta dirumah temannya sendirian. Ibu juga perlu bersenang-senang~" Jawab ibunya sambil berputar-putar, memamerkan gaun malam hitamnya yang indah dengan hiasan kerlap-kerlip. Sungguh menawan.

"aah... ibu...! jangan tinggalkan aku dirumah!" Akiza berusaha menahan ibunya supaya tetap dirumah. "Lagipula, aku takuuut!"

Yusei merasa Akiza sempat menatapnya ketika dia mengatakan kata 'takut'.

"Tenang! Ada Yusei disini" Ibu Akiza berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu sambil menunjuk Yusei. Yusei hanya mengengguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia—"

"Akiza Izinski, ibu percaya seratus persen, Yusei akan melindungimu, dan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadamu." Ibu Akiza menguatkan kata-katanya. Akiza mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. "baiklah" gumam Akiza pasrah.

"Baiklah~ ibu pergi dulu~ jaga rumah baik-baik ya, kalian berdua~" Kata Ibu Akiza bersemangat sebelum menutup pintu.

-xxxxx-

Yusei mengocok decknya sendiri untuk menyiapkan duelnya dengan Akiza. Gerakannya terhenti ketika dia melihat Akiza terkulai lemas di kasur pinknya.

"hei, cepatlah, siapkan deckmu" Gerutu Yusei sambil melanjutkan mengocok decknya. Akiza tetap diam, seolah dia sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Akiza Izinski!"

"Apa?" Akiza akhirnya merespon dengan nada termalas yang pernah dia dengar.

"hah! Lebih baik aku pulang saja" Gerutu Yusei sambil memasukkan decknya kembali kedalam kantungnya. "Terserah!" Pekik Akiza sambil menyalakan radio dengan keras.

"_Dan lagu untuk sekarang, request dari Jack Atlas, Adolescence dari Kagamine Rin dan Len!"_ Sahut si penyiar dengan semangat.

"J—Jack?" Seru Yusei dan Akiza bersamaan, mengingat Jack Atlas, teman semasa kecil mereka.

Lagu mulai mengalun. Lagu yang sangat mereka kenal. Lagu yang membuat mereka kembali ke masa lalu.

"**Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku. fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru.**" Akiza mulai bernyanyi, mengikuti suara Rin dari Radio. Yusei hanya tersenyum. Suara Akiza benar-benar sudah berubah. Entah kenapa dia baru menyadarinya.

**Akiza : "...amairo no kami kagami utsushite. junban tagai ni suite yuku"**

"…**Onaji beddo yurarete'ta…"** Yusei melanjutkan. Akiza sempat terkejut, bukan karena Yusei melanjutkan, tapi, karena suaranya berbeda, bukan yang dulu. Sekarang suaranya terdengar lebih dalam, dan lebih… yakin.

**Yusei : "…futari fureau te to te musunde'ta ito**"

"Kau tahu, Yusei, lagu ini mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu kita." Kata Akiza sambil mengingat kejadian ketika mereka kecil.

"Ya, kau sempat memintaku tidur bersamamu ketika aku menginap." Kata Yusei sambil tertawa kecil, diikuti tatapan sebal Akiza.

**Akiza : "Mishiranu kao utsuru sasayaku koe hikuku**

**nigiru hanmaa tatakitsukeru no tobichire garasu to…"**

**Yusei : "…futari de tsunda shiro tsumiki-zaiku kuzushite**

**kishimu hone kishi to hime e to kane ga tsugeru endo"**

Mereka bernyanyi sambil mengingat masa lalu mereka. Saat mendirikan menara dari balok, yang akhirnya dihancurkan oleh Jack dan Crow. Yusei ingat saat itu Akiza menangis, dan Yusei pun bertengkar dengan Jack dan Crow.

'tenang saja, Akiza! Aku akan menjadi ksatria mu suatu saat nanti!' sahut Yusei saat itu.

"Aku menepati janjiku dulu, kan?" Tanya Yusei sambil tersenyum pada Akiza. "hah? Janji apa?" Tanya Akiza. Yusei hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan menyanyi saat suara Kagamine Len terdengar.

"**Yugamu kagami te to te awase zureru yubi no nagasa"**

"Apa jari kita masih sama panjang seperti dulu?" Tanya Yusei. "bodoh, tentu saja tidak! Coba saja lihat!" Seru Akiza sambil menyatukan tangannya dengan Yusei. Jari Yusei tentu lebih panjang daripada dia.

**Akiza : "Kore kara chigau beddo de neru no**

**kimi ga tsubuyaku "oyasumi"**

**doanobu mawashi tobira o akeru**

**oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e"**

Saat itu, tiba-tiba Yusei menggendongnya dengan gaya pasangan pengantin, membuat Akiza memerah. "a—apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akiza gugup. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yusei menjatuhkannya di tempat tidurnya. "Aku mau pulang." Bisik Yusei. Dia melangkah menjauh dari kasur Akiza. "T—tunggu, Y—Yusei!" panggil Akiza ketakutan.

Yusei memutar kenop pintu. Dia menoleh kearah Akiza dan berbisik, "Selamat malam, tuan putri."

Secepat kilat, Akiza melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik ujung baju Yusei. "j—jangan pergi…! Ayo lanjutkan bernyanyi…!" bisik Akiza agak nyaring, berharap Yusei bisa mendengarnya. Yusei hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah…"

**Yusei : "Nobita yubi ni kuchizukete**

**hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna"**

Yusei mengambil tangan Akiza yang menarik bajunya dan mencium punggung tangannya. Sesaat Yusei sempat merasakan sengatan listrik yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, namun dia menikmatinya.

**Akiza : "Nobita yubi ni kuchizukete**

**hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna"**

Yusei perlahan menghimpun Akiza kekasurnya. Menyuruhnya untuk tidur, supaya dia bisa pergi dari rumah Akiza, **secepatnya**.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur, Akiza." Yusei siap-siap mematikan lampu, berharap Akiza akan merasa lebih enak jika lampunya dimatikan.

"Tidak!" Pekik Akiza ketakutan. "Hantu itu akan menculikku!" Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak dibuat-buat.

**Yusei : "obake ga kowai, nante kodomo da ne boku no hime**

**nureta hitomi chigau kotoba iitage ni mitsumeru"**

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu, tuan putriku. Kau sudah besar." Yusei memperingatkan. Namun begitu melihat air mata Akiza meluncur turun, hatinya kembali luluh. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari tombol lampu dan membelai rambut Akiza dengan lembut. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu disini." Yusei berusaha menghibur Akiza.

**Akiza : "Papa to mama no shiranai jikan wa**

**owaru no ka na tooi yume"**

**Yusei : "usui taoru-goshi todoku netsu ga**

**kowasu boku no tomegane"**

**Akiza : "Koe o oshikoroshite tobira wa kagi shimete**

**mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga kotae o sagasu"**

"Yusei, bisakah kita kembali ke masa lalu lagi?" Tanya Akiza setengah melamun. Yusei menatap mata cokelat Akiza dan berharap dia hanya bercanda, tapi tidak. Akiza menatapnya serius.

**Yusei : "osanai iiwake o akari goto keshite yuku**

**sono kami o sukuenai nara boku wa uso mo tsuku yo"**

"Akiza, hapuslah pikiran kekanak-kanakkanmu." Yusei mendesah pelan. Meski jauh didalam hatinya, dia juga ingin kembali ke masa kanak-kanaknya. Saat itu air mata Akiza seolah akan tumpah. Melihat perubahan emosi Akiza, Yusei langsung menariknya dalam pelukannya.

**Akiza : "Toki o timete ima wa futari de dakiatte**

**kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu o shinkuro sasetai"**

Dalam pelukan Yusei, Akiza hanya bisa terus bernyanyi. Sesaat dia bisa mendengar denyut jantung Yusei. Dia mendekatkan dadanya dengan dada Yusei, berusaha menyamakan denyut jantung masing-masing.

**Yusei : "tokete'ku atsui iki dakitometa nukumori ni**

**kore ijou wa ukoganai yo marude kimi no naito"**

Yusei bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya nafas Akiza dan pelukannya. Sesaat dia merasakan betapa tenangnya dirinya saat itu. Lagu perlahan berhenti mengalun. Yusei tetap memeluknya, dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Akiza, aku akan disini melindungimu, sesuai dengan janjiku dulu…" Bisik Yusei di telinga Akiza. "janji… janji apa…?" Tanya Akiza, yang sepertinya lupa dengan janji mereka. "Aku akan menjadi ksatria bagimu…" bisik Yusei.

Saat itu mereka saling bertukar pandang. Tersenyum, mereka pun saling memberikan ciuman ke bibir masing-masing.

-xxxxx-

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan terlalu banyak minum!" Ibu Akiza mengeluh pada suaminya yang setengah mabuk. "ah—hahaha… maaf…" Ayah Akiza hanya bisa tertawa konyol. "oh, iya. Tadi kalau tidak salah ada Jack, bukan? Ayo kita beri tahu mereka berdua!" Ujar Ibu Akiza sambil membimbing suaminya ke kamar putrid tunggalnya.

Kamar itu begitu hening. Bahkan dari luar, mereka bisa mendengar dengkuran pelan seseorang.

Dengan hati-hati, Ibu Akiza membuka pintu kamar anaknya. Mereka melihat Akiza, tertidur pulas diatas kasur pinknya. Sedangkan Yusei, tertidur di sisi ranjang. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan, seolah tidak mau berpisah selamanya.

"anak kita sudah besar ya." Ibu Akiza tertawa pelan. "ayo, kita pergi." Lanjutnya sambil membimbing suaminya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya dengan pelan.

-xxxxx-

Sementara dari luar, Jack Atlas, menatap jendela kamar Akiza dari jauh bersama Crow Hogan, hanya tersenyum dan berhigh-five. "yeah! Kita berhasil!" Seru Crow.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh! Kau bisa mengganggu mereka!" Bisik Jack agak nyaring sambil memukul kepala Crow.

Crow hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah muak berada disini. Aku mau pulang!" Seru Jack sambil menaiki Duel Runnernya dan melesat pergi. "yaah… aku juga bosan disini" gumam Crow sambil menaiki Duel Runnernya dan melesat pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengan Jack.

* * *

**Gajelas ya? maaf deh (/-.-)/**

**semoga ada yang mau meripiu fanfic laknat ini. amin -w-**


End file.
